1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use in practicing basketball shooting. The invention provides for the automatic return of a basketball to the player on the court after scoring a "goal," the ball having passed through the circular rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent to Grimm U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,339 discloses an automatic basketball return device which is attached to and extends downwardly from the rim. The apparatus is attached to the rim by three hooks which extend from the upper end of the apparatus. A centrally located chute returns the ball to the shooter. However, since the device is supported on the rim of the goal and by the rim alone, the weight of the device has a tendency to delfect the rim from its normal horizontal location and alter its natural resiliency.
Similarly, Steele U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,543 teaches an apparatus that is suspended from the rear portion of the rim by three magnets. This device appears lighter than Grimm's and hence the problem of deflection of the rim may not be present; however, a ladder is required to install the apparatus. Steele's ball return deflector comprises a springy metallic flange which extens only to the end of the net and is therefore accurate only to a limited degree in returning the ball to the player's position.
Spier U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,421 discloses a basketball return device in the form of a ring-supported, arcuate plastic chute suspended beneath the rim. The ring may be either attached to the rim by three hooks (as in Grimm) or may extend from the backboard itself. However, when extended from the backboard it apparently must be rather securely installed and thus the use of the basketball goal for ordinary game purposes requires considerable dismantling using a ladder and tools.
Caveney U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,506 and King U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,896 disclose ball return devices comprising net-like chutes extending downwardly from the basketball goal, the lower end of the chute being fastened to the floor of the court. In King, the normal playing characteristics of the basket are distorted because the chute hangs from the rim. In Caveney, the device is hooked to the backboard but is large and unwieldy.